On Your Own
by Shazza-Girl
Summary: ok i know this is cliched but wat ev. Max gets kicked out of the flock and saves the world. Seven years later the flock comes back. But Max has a surprise. She has a daughter. And guess whose the father. Disclaim- I don't own Max ride just this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On Your Own

MAX

'_Max we think you should leave.'_

I fought back a shudder as I remembered that night seven years and three months ago. You're probably wondering what the heck I'm talking about. Well let me fill you in a bit. Seven years ago the flock kicked me out. A few months later the school captured me. They ran a bunch of tests on me. Did a bunch of surgeries to make me stronger. Then they decided to test something. They wanted to know if I could get pregnant. And guess what. I could. Now I have a daughter. Her name is Jinx. I gave her that name despite the fact that she looks so much like her father. Whose name you'll probably find out later on.

Well anyway after Jinx was born I made it my life's mission to protect her. And when she was three months we broke out. One of the white coats had stupidly left my cell door unlocked. I turned on the invisibility and snuck out with Jinx who was also in my cell at the time. I found the nearest exit. A window down the hall from my cell. As I was jumping out with my baby in my arms I heard someone call my name. Someone I never wanted to see again but dreamed about every night. I refused to look back and just poured on the speed.

Now seven years and three months after being kicked out of my family Jinx turns six. Today is her birthday. We're visiting my mum and Ella who I've kept in contact with ever since I escaped the school. I had left Jinx with them while I went to destroy all the Itex buildings. I came back a week later and told m mum that Jinx and I were going to buy a house and live there. The house we found was a few streets away and had a huge backyard and no close neighbours.

Today we were celebrating Jinx's sixth birthday. Jinx was opening up her presents. That is until there was a knock on the door. Mum went to see who it was. I was almost to pre occupied with Jinx to hear someone talking. Key word in that sentence 'almost'. Someone who sounded all to familiar. My eyes widened and I picked Jinx up into my arms. I turned invisible not a second to soon. The flock filed into the room and spread out looking at different things. I put up mind blocks and telepathically told Jinx to as well. It was only Fang who noticed the presents on the coffee table. 'Whose birthday?' I started to back away slowly as to avoid making noise.

Ella was the one to answer Fang's question. 'Oh, it's mine.' Fang seemed to buy it for a moment before a look of confusion flashed across his face. 'But wasn't you birthday a few months ago.' Angel asked in her to sweet voice, a voice that over the years I had started to loathe. 'Well yeah it was but mum's was pretty busy with the vet and stuff that we never got around to having it so we're having a late birthday party now.'

'Who's Jinx?' Nudge asked confusion evident in her voice. I froze. How had she known. 'What?' Mum asked trying to hide the panic in her voice. I hoped that the other didn't notice. 'Well that sign over there says "Happy Birthday, Jinx!" Who's Jinx?' Both mum and Ella were stumped. Mum was glancing at random spots in the room where she thought I might be. Her eyes landed on me and she knew it. _I'm going to put Jinx upstairs. Then I'll come back._ I told her telepathically. She didn't nod her head but she did look at the ground, then ceiling then ground again to show she understood. I backed out of the room and used my super speed to run lightly and quickly up the steps.

Once Jinx and I were in the guest room which used to be my old room I made us visible again. 'Jinx, baby, I need to stay here ok.' I said holding her tiny hands in mine. She nodded her understanding and wrapped her little arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around her and gave her a quick hug. 'When are you coming back mummy?'

'Soon, baby, very soon. As soon I get rid of those nasty people downstairs. Now don't come down until I tell you to. And if anyone comes up here turn yourself invisible, hide and put mind blocks. Ok?' Jinx nodded and I smiled at her. As I closed the door to the guest room I turned invisible and went back down the stairs.

Fang was now questioning my mother, asking her who she was hiding. Fury ran through my blood making me wish I could tear him apart limb from limb. 'Why are you here?' I ask putting as much steel into my voice as I could which was quite a lot. Fang spun around as did the rest of the flock they were looking everywhere in the room trying to figure out where the voice had come from. 'Who's there?' Fang asked caution in his voice. Every single member of the flock looked either, shocked, scared or frightened which I'm sure is the same thing. The only people who didn't were mum, Ella and myself.

'I asked you first Fang. Why. Are. You. Here.' I moved until I was standing right behind Fang. 'We're looking for a friend.'

I scoffed at him. 'I doubt that the person you're looking for wants anything more to do with you.' Fang spun around to look at me. Of course he couldn't see me.

'What would you know about our friend?' He asked taking a step backwards.

'I know more then you think.'

'Then can you tell us where she is?'

'I can.'

'Where?' I grinned and walked behind Fang and tapped him on the back simultaneously turning visible.

'Right here.' He spun around to face me as he did his mouth dropped open as did everyone else's with the exception of mum and Ella.

'Max.' He breathed.

'Leave.' Venom dripped from my voice.

'Oh my God. Max we missed you so much. We're soooo sorry. We were stupid and we want you back. No, we need you back. Please Max. Please. Come ba-' Iggy slapped a hand across Nudges mouth before she could continue. I would have said thank you if I didn't hate them all so much.

I kept my blocks up so Angel couldn't read my mind. And I refrained from reading any of the flocks' minds. I looked around at the flock. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, Ange- I counted the flock quickly, one, two, three, four, no five. Where was Angel?

Suddenly I heard something crash, glass breaking and Jinx yelling, 'Mummy!' I spin around to see my daughter being carried down the stairs by Angel. Angel's grip was probably to tight for Jinx to be able to escape from. Anger flared in my veins and I screamed in fury. Angel was so shocked that she dropped Jinx who ran to her aunt who scooped her up while my mum checked her for injuries. Turning invisible I dove at Angel.

I yelled fury again and pinned Angel to the ground becoming visible again. 'How dare you touch my child?' I yelled at her.

'Let go of her.' Fang growled at me. I could hear his foot steps coming closer and just chuckled. When he was in grabbing distance he tried to grab on the pack of my shirt only to be shocked by the force field I had put around us.

_Baby, are you hurt?_ I questioned my daughter. _**No mummy. Just scared.**_ I growled at Angel again but got of her. _Block your ears, baby. _Once I was sure she had done what I said I turned to Angel again. 'You better pray that I don't kick your sorry ass just for scaring her.'

'I didn't hurt her Max.'

'If you had you wouldn't conscious. And your there would be bloodstains on the carpet.'

'I swear to God Max if you hurt Angel I'll-'

'I'll what Fang?' I interrupted him, shutting down the force field. 'You'll kick me out again? Kick me out of what? My house? My family? This country? You can't do anything to me anymore. You killed every shred of care I had for the flock when you kicked me out. And now I won't hesitate to kill you.'

'Then why aren't dead already?'

'The only reason you're not dead is because I don't want to give my real family nightmares for the next few months.' I hoped that he wouldn't realise that the real reason they weren't dead right now was because I didn't think I had the heart to do it. Injure them so severely that they might die from blood loss? Yes. Kill them straight out by maybe breaking there neck? No.

'Now answer my question. Why are you here?' Fang looked at me uncertainly before opening his mouth to answer.

**Ok well this is the first chapter. Please R and R. tell me what you think. no flames please. tell me if i should continue. and if you want me to then ur gonna have to tell me so. **

**-Shazza.**


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time

'Now answer my question. Why are you here?' Fang looked at me uncertainly before opening his mouth to answer.

Currently

'We were wrong.' Fang finally answered. I scoffed. 'You waited seven years just to fly all the way here from where ever were to come and tell me you were wrong. Either you couldn't figure out how to say that you were wrong or you just figured that out. Either way you're still stupid.'

'Max, we figured it out long ago.' Iggy finally decided to put his two cents worth in. 'Max, the second we figured it out we tried to find you.' Nudge spoke one of the shortest sentences ever.

'Max, we're sooooo sorry.' Angel put in. It seemed that the Gasman was the only one who had yet to comment. 'What Gazzy, don't you have something to say?' He looked up at me and stared me in the eye. 'No,' just that one word had so much emotion. 'Why not?' My curiosity was starting to get the better of me no matter how much I tried to beat it down.

'Because. I'm not going to try and beg you to come back. You seem to have a pretty good life going here and I don't want to force you to come back if you don't want to. Also I know that what we did was stupid and that we can never expect you to forgive us for what we did. If you decided to come back, which is unlikely, then I would want that to be your choice and not have been influenced by what we say.' That was the longest speech I had ever heard Gazzy say.

Part of wanted to run up to Gazzy and hug him tightly while ruffling his hair while the other half wanted to tell him that he was right, I did have a good life, I wasn't going to forgive them and me going back was unlikely and say all this was a look on face that meant dream-friggin-on.

After Gazzy finished his not-so-little speech all eyes where on him. Iggy's jaw was on the floor. Angel looked close to tears. Nudge was speechless for the first time ever and Fang well to the average outsider it would appear as though he was just shocked. But he was more then that.

Oh sure he was shocked if the size of his eyes meant anything but there was another emotion there or maybe a few more emotions there. Emotions that I didn't recognise. I couldn't tell what mum's and Ella's expressions were because they were behind me but I could tell that Jinx's expression was pretty close to mine.

'It's seem as though Gazzy is the only one who has gotten smarter over the past seven years. I mean if any of you even think that I would consider for one second coming back to you then you've obviously spent too much time in the state of Delusion. Now that you've told me why you came, you can leave.'

'What?'

'Yes, Fang leave. I was actually hoping that I'd never have to see you again. But before you leave I will say this. One good thing came from you kicking me out. One good thing that made those nine months of misery all worth it and that one good thing I'm ashamed to say wouldn't be here if not for you. So I'm going to say thank you for granting me the biggest joy in my rotten life. Now get out of my house.'

Before he could respond Jinx ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my legs. 'Mummy. Is that man my daddy?' My breath hitched in my throat. How had she come to that conclusion? I mean she's six for God's sake. Mum and Ella looked at Jinx with looks of shock. Fang was now staring at Jinx who still hadn't let go of my legs.

I looked at him and noticed him take in a few things. The colour of her hair, the shade of her skin and when she looked at him with her big round eyes he noticed them to. They were the same as his.

His eyes went wide and he looked up at the three of us trying to find some kind of conformation that he was or was not in fact Jinx's father. I looked away and that was all the conformation he needed. 'Y-you mean t-that Jinx is my daughter?' Wow. Fang stuttering that must mean that he was really in shock.

I continued to not meet his eye instead I detached Jinx from my legs and placed her on my hip. I stared into Jinx's eyes as I replied. 'Yes Fang, Jinx is your daughter. Yes, I know we never did it. The school were able to create some of that guy stuff from a few of your genes. Why don't I just say the word? Well I'd rather that Jinx not learn what any of the means until she's at least twelve years old.'

As I looked in Jinx's eyes I realised that I could see Fang in them. Not Fang's reflection but Fang. Like even if I didn't know that she was Fang's daughter then just by staring into her eyes I'd be able to tell. I felt Fang stiffen not a few feet from me. _How did she know what I was going to ask?_ I let out a chuckle that held no humour. _Simple. I can hear your thoughts._ Fang jumped slightly and I smirked at his expense. He seemed to recover to soon for my taste.

Then something seemed to sink in. Fang stiffened, came up to me, grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him. I swear his glared would have had a grown man pushing up daisies right about now. 'Why didn't you tell me?' He growled in my face. I didn't look him in the eye. Instead I looked at the ground that was until Jinx said something that I didn't expect.

'I don't care if you're my daddy or not. Don't you growl at mummy or I'll shock you.' To emphasise this she held up one hand – palm facing up and fingers slightly curled as if holding something – and made sparks jump from her fingers forming a sphere of electricity. Fang tore his eyes from the sphere in Jinx's hand and continued to glare at me and tried to ignore the glare he was getting from his own off spring.

'What? Have you been teaching her to hate her own father?' You see Jinx doesn't like being ignored. So when Fang ignored her threat she decided to make it not an empty one. Fang went rigid and his hair stood on end as a couple thousand volts of electricity went through his body. And you see Fang doesn't like being shocked with electricity. He got this murderess look in his eye and turned to face my baby.

_Mum I'm gonna give you Jinx. I'll have her teleport you to the car. Once you're there just drive. It doesn't matter where just drive, far away from here. And don't come back until I call and say it's safe._ I looked at the black TV screen and saw her nod her head slightly.

With that I turned Jinx and myself invisible and walked her quickly to mum and Ella while at the same time telling her that once she had hold of both mum and Ella to teleport them both to the car and not to come back until I called mum to tell her it was ok. Jinx nodded her head once and as soon as she was in mum's arms she grabbed hold of Ella's hand and they were gone.

I returned to my spot in front of Fang who was looking around wildly. So was the rest of the flock. I turned my self-visible again and Fang turned to me, as did every one else. I heard the car start and Nudge started towards the front door.

I held up my hand and made a force field around the door, as well as every other door and window in the house. Back when I was fifteen it would have taken a lot of concentration and energy to do something like that but now all it took was minimal energy and next to nil concentration.

As Nudge reached the door she banged into the force field not knowing that it was there. 'Fang! I can't get out!' She shouted at him. He grunted in response not once taking his eyes off of me. 'Where are they?' He growled again. 'Getting far away from here.' I sneered at him.

'Flock leave Max and me alone. We need to talk.' The flock made to leave the room but I stopped them. 'No. Do not leave Fang and I alone. Just leave, all of you. I don't want any of you near my daughter.'

'She is my daughter too!'

'Not until a minute ago!'

'What?'

'You were never there for her! You didn't even know she existed until Angel came down the stairs with Jinx wriggling in her arms!'

'Because you never told me!'

'Why the hell would I have?'

'What?'

'**You** kicked me out Fang. If you didn't care enough about me to trust me then why the hell would you have cared about our child?'

'You were working for the School!'

'Yes, I was!'

'What?' he seemed to be saying that a lot lately.

'I was working for them, so that you guys didn't have to deal with expiring. They said that if I did jobs for them then they'd erase all of our expiry dates.'

'…'

'Don't know what to say Fang?'

'…'

'How about good bye.' As I said this I put down every force field in the house. I started to push Fang out of the house. He was still in shock and that made my job easier. Once Fang was outside everyone followed. I walked back in the house while at the same time putting a force field around the flock to prevent them from escaping the backyard. Why you may ask well I wanted them to be gone for at least a week before they got back here.

_Jinx? Can you here me?_ She nodded in my mind and I told her to come back to the house. A second later she appeared next to me. I told her where I wanted to send them and she nodded. I grabbed her hand and I placed my hand on the force field. A second later I opened my eyes to find us in the middle of forest on the other side of the world.

'Good bye. And don't come back. You're not welcome.' I took my hand from the shield and shut it down. Before anyone could react Jinx and I were back at mum's house who was waiting inside. 'Are they gone?' I nodded and she sighed. She didn't hate the flock but she hated the fact that they kicked me out with out sufficient reason.

'Lets just continue with Jinx's party.' Jinx started jumping up and down laughing and smiling and ran into the living room and jumping on the couch. She clapped her hands excitedly as we entered the room and kept clapping until we sat down. I felt a burst of happiness run through my body as I watched Jinx squeal with excitement whenever she saw her next present.

I loved it. This is how I wanted it to be forever. But somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that the flock would come despite me telling them they're were not welcome.

They'd come and I'd be prepared.

**Hope you like this chapter. I was so excited to get so many reviews for just one chapter. I loved it. And I hope you love this chapter as much as the last one. Please R and R it helps me write faster./**


	3. Chapter 3

MAX

When mum and Ella got home we finished opening the rest of Jinx's presents then had cake. After we'd cleaned up and said goodbye Jinx and I flew back to our house. Why not just teleport you ask. Well we like flying better. Sure teleporting gets us there faster but flying just makes the experience so much better.

Now that Jinx knew whom her father was she wanted to know all about him, how she was like him and why he wasn't with us now? Maybe before I tell you, all of you reading this what I told my daughter I should tell you exactly what she looks like. Even at age six she was already 4 foot five inches which was about five inches taller then every one else her age.

She has shoulder length black hair. It's so beautiful. Once for fun Ella put star sequins in Jinx's hair. It looked like the night sky had shrunk in on it self and put it self on my daughters head. Her eyes were the same dark brown as Fang's were at her age. As Fang got older his eyes got darker as I suspect Jinx's will as time goes on.

Her skin was the same olive shade his is except it's not marred with scars. And finally her wings, they were the one way you could tell just by looking at her that she was my daughter. My mum always said that she had Fang's eyes but my fire burning inside them, but to see that you had to look in her eyes. Her wings were more obvious. They were just like mine, white with tan in random spots.

Not a feather of black. But her wings would most likely change when she's around sixteen maybe.

But the night of her birthday she asked a question that I had prayed I'd never have to answer. "What was he like?" I choked. Just seeing Fang had brought back painful memories. But I decided to just deal with. After all she deserved to know what her father was like even if he was a complete and total pig.

So that night when Jinx asked to talk about her dad, I didn't object. I wanted to but I didn't. 'Mummy, what was daddy like?' I bit back on all the things I wanted to say which was a lot of four letter words and started to tell her about the Fang who had been my best friend, second in command and later the guy I fell in love with.

'Jinx, your dad was…He was a good guy. When we were growing up together we were best friends. He was my second in command. I could trust him with anything and everything. If I needed help he was there. If I needed comfort he was there. If I fell from the sky he was always there to catch me. He was my superman, well if superman had wings and had been genetically enhanced and experimented on.

And he could count on me. With everything. When I was fourteen I realised that somewhere between rescuing Angel from the school and getting back from the Antarctica I'd fallen in love with him. But I never told him how I felt. But it probably wouldn't have mattered. He didn't think of me in that way. I was just a sister to him. And I doubt I would have been able to handle it if I told him how I felt only to have him say he didn't love me back.

But baby I don't want you to grow up thinking that your dad was a bad guy. He wasn't. When he told me to leave he was doing what he thought was best. But when he did that he broke my heart. The only thing that made it whole again was you coming into my life.

He was the only one I could go to for help. I had to be Invincible Max. I could break down in front of my flock. I couldn't let them see how weak I was. But around Fang it didn't matter. I could show him how weak I truly was and he never thought any less of me. Or so I thought. But baby, I want you to know that no matter what I said to your father today. He is still a good person at heart. Even if I can't forgive him for what he did I will always know that he is a good person.

And no matter what I or anyone else tells you I don't want you to think other wise.' I finally finished my speech and was about to say goodnight when Jinx asked me, 'But mummy. Didn't you say that you loved daddy. And he seemed to care about you a lot. So what if he hadn't told you to leave. You would have gotten together eventually. And I would still be here, just a few years later.'

I'd never thought of that. But is that how he really felt about me. Did he feel that same as I did about him? I doubt it. 'I doubt it Jinx. Fang didn't love me. All I was to him was a sister, a leader. That's all.' I stood from the bed and moved to window and shut it so that Jinx didn't catch a cold from the freezing night air. As I'd been telling Jinx about Fang I had been fighting an internal battle. I wanted her to hate as much as I did but that wasn't fair on either of them. So I tried to tell Jinx that Fang was a good guy…on the inside.

I moved back to Jinx, kissed her on the forehead, said goodnight and left the room. I closed Jinx's bedroom door behind me, wiping the tears forming in my eyes with my sleeve and walked to my bedroom. I changed into PJs and climbed into bed after turning out the light. Just as I was slipping into unconsciousness I heard the tiny pitter-patter of tiny feet on the hard wood floor.

Then my door opened and a small body jumped on my bed. My eyes snapped open. 'What is it Jinx?'

'You never told me how I was like daddy.' I laughed. For a second I thought something was wrong. 'Okay, Jinx.' I sat her down next to me and started to tell her how she was like Fang. 'Well, you have his eyes, his hair, the same coloured skin. You have you're moment when you're as silent as he is. But you speak a whole lot more then he ever did. Your wings are the same as mine though.'

'Although sometimes I wonder who you get your stubbornness from, your dad and me were both pretty stubborn. You have his protectiveness of people.' I remembered the way she had talked to Fang and told him to not to growl at me then shocked him with 5,000 volts when he'd ignored her. 'Especially those you love.'

I remembered the days when Fang was that protective of me. It brought a tear to my eye. I blinked it back furiously._ No! I will not cry over him!_ I scolded myself in my mind. I'd finished telling Jinx how she and Fang were alike and she asked me to tell her what we used to do as a flock.

I nodded and started to tell her some of the happiest times of my life with the flock. I told her about when we first escaped the school. When we first learnt to fly. Soon Jinx had fallen asleep in my arms. I turned of the bedside lamp and snuggled down next to her. Soon enough unconsciousness seeped through me and I started the beginning of a not so dreamless sleep.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

FANG

I listened to Max as she told Jinx about me. 'Jinx, your dad was…He was a good guy. When we were growing up together we were best friends. He was my second in command. I could trust him with anything and everything. If I needed help he was there. If I needed comfort he was there. If I fell from the sky he was always there to catch me. He was my superman, well if superman had wings and had been genetically enhanced and experimented on.

And he could count on me. With everything. When I was fourteen I realised that somewhere between rescuing Angel from the school and getting back from the Antarctica I'd fallen in love with him. But I never told him how I felt. But it probably wouldn't have mattered. He didn't think of me in that way. I was just a sister to him. And I doubt I would have been able to handle it if I told him how I felt only to have him say he didn't love me back.

But baby I don't want you to grow up thinking that your dad was a bad guy. He wasn't. When he told me to leave he was doing what he thought was best. But when he did that he broke my heart. The only thing that made it whole again was you coming into my life.

He was the only one I could go to for help. I had to be Invincible Max. I could break down in front of my flock. I couldn't let them see how weak I was. But around Fang it didn't matter. I could show him how weak I truly was and he never thought any less of me. Or so I thought. But baby, I want you to know that no matter what I said to your father today. He is still a good person at heart. Even if I can't forgive him for what he did I will always know that he is a good person.

And no matter what I or anyone else tells you I don't want you to think other wise.'

Then I heard my baby girl's voice. 'But mummy, didn't you say that you loved daddy. And he seemed to care about you a lot. So what if he hadn't told you to leave. You would have gotten together eventually. And I would still be here, just a few years later.' That would have been true. If I hadn't told Max to leave then we'd probably be celebrating Jinx's birthday together.

Then Max spoke again, 'I doubt it Jinx. Fang didn't love me. All I was to him was a sister, a leader. That's all.' although this time her voice was filled with sadness at what she was saying. It was almost as if she wished it weren't true. She didn't have to wish, because it wasn't true. I did love her I still do and she was never just a sister or leader. She was so much more.

Max loved me. She thought I didn't love her back. I broke her heart? She thinks I'm still a good person. I slunk further back into the shadows as Max came to the window. I heard an almost inaudible click as the window was shut. I knew that with the window closed anything more she said would be lost.

I flew around to the other side of the house where I knew Max's room was because it was exactly opposite of Jinx's. I waited until Max had changed, turned off her light and drifted to sleep before sneaking into her room. At first I stayed at the window. Just staring at her beautiful face. She couldn't see me as I'd blended into the shadows perfectly.

Then I heard the soft pitter-patter of tiny feet running across the hard wood floor of the hallway. The door opened and Jinx jumped on Max's bed making her eyes shoot open. I stood perfectly still so as not to become visible again.

'What is it Jinx?'

'You never told me how I was like daddy.' I bit down on my laughter at how cute she sounded. 'Okay, Jinx.' Max sat her down next to her while turning on the bedside light. 'Well, you have his eyes, his hair, the same coloured skin. You have you're moment when you're as silent as he is. But you speak a whole lot more then he ever did. Your wings are the same as mine though.'

'Although sometimes I wonder who you get your stubbornness from, your dad and me were both pretty stubborn. You have his protectiveness of people.' I remembered the way Jinx had talked to me and told me not to growl at Max then shocked me with 5,000 volts when I ignored her. 'Especially those you love.'

This made me remember the days when Max was around and I was so protective of her. I looked back up at Max and saw tears start to form in her eyes. I could tell she was mentally scolding her self for crying. Max finished telling Jinx how she and I were alike and Jinx asked what life was like back with the flock.

Max nodded and started to tell her some of the happiest times of my life with the whole flock. She told Jinx how we got rescued from the school. How we learned to fly. And soon Jinx had fallen asleep in Max's arms. Max turned of the bedside light and snuggled down next to Jinx, soon Max fell asleep as well and started to have a not so dreamless sleep. You know how I could tell. Well I stayed in the room for what must have been hours. And a few times I heard Max saying my name. Telling me to leave. Saying I've hurt her enough and I should just leave.

But I couldn't bring my self to. Leave I mean. I just couldn't. I wanted to stay and make things right again. I wanted to apologise even if it meant getting down on my hands and knees and begging so she'd forgive me. 'Oh my God, Fang. Up until now I still slightly respected you. But listening to your thoughts has made me think otherwise.'

Max's voice startled me so much that I jumped at least three feet in the air. She chuckled darkly as my feet made contact with the midnight blue carpet. The next thing I knew I was shoved up against a wall. By guess who. You're probably thinking. Well she must be warming up to you. She has you pressed up against a wall. Think again. I said shoved up against a wall. But did I forget to mention I had a hand at my throat, I was about a foot of the ground and Max's other hand was pulled back in a fist.

'How the hell did you get back here so fast?' Venom dripped from her voice. This is soooo not good.

**Dun dun duuuuuh! So how'd you like. Would any of you like to take a shot as to how he got back so fast? Okay guys. I'm pretty sure that some of you that read this story also read my other one New Lives well look I have the next chapter all typed up but I'm not updating or starting on the 6****th**** chapter until I get fifteen reviews. So far I have four. But this story is going awwwesome. I got 31 reviews just for two chappies. I was beyond surprised. **

**Well anyways. Hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R. **

**Tnx**

**-ShazzaGirl-**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on __**On Your Own**__._

Max's voice startled me so much that I jumped at least three feet in the air. She chuckled darkly as my feet made contact with the midnight blue carpet. The next thing I knew I was shoved up against a wall. By guess who. You're probably thinking. Well she must be warming up to you. She has you pressed up against a wall. Think again. I said shoved up against a wall. But did I forget to mention I had a hand at my throat, I was about a foot of the ground and Max's other hand was pulled back in a fist.

'_How the hell did you get back here so fast?' Venom dripped from her voice. This is soooo not good._

_Currently on __**On Your Own**__._

FANG

'How. Did. You. Get. Here. So. Fast.' Max repeated after I failed to answer her quickly enough the fast time. A smug smile spread across my face, 'Where do you think Jinx got her teleportation ability from?' I saw the colour drain from Max's face but her grip around my throat never loosened if anything it tightened.

'Jinx, up.' The second she said that a small head popped up from the bed sheets and appeared beside Max. 'Mummy, I thought you said-'

'Not now, Jinx. I'll explain later. For now I need you to go get dressed ok? It looks like we're going to have guests for breakfast.' My upper lip twitched to twist into a snarl. But I held it back until Jinx had left.

Once the door was closed and I was sure she was in her room again I full out snarled at Fang. Not the most lady like thing to do I'm sure but come on. The guy broke into – ok not necessarily broke but still he came into my house without my permission. Then he watches Jinx and I as we sleep for God knows how long. And all of this before eight o'clock in the morning.

So lets say I was pissed. 'Now, why don't you go and tell your lovely flock that they'll be joining us for breakfast because obviously you're not going to leave me or my daughter alone until we at least have a civil conversation.' Anger flared in his eyes for only a second then it was gone. 'Will you stop referring to her as _your_ daughter. She's my daughter to.'

My grip around Fang's throat tightened again. 'You may be her father, but are not her dad. You weren't around for her first words. Or when she started to crawl and walk. Or her first day of school. You weren't there. I was. I'm her mum. Val, Ella and I have been the only family she has ever known and then you come along and mess up everything, as she knows it.'

I finally released my grip and Fang dropped to ground massaging his red throat. 'Now go get them while I get changed and start breakfast.' Fang looked at me sceptically. I knew why though. He still thought I was Max Ride, mum of three, sister to two and can't cook. Well things are different now. I'm mum of one. Sister to one, and can cook. Cue the collective gasps of surprise.

What? I have a daughter to raise and we can't live on take out and microwave able meals. Fang disappeared and I turned to my desk chair where I'd thrown my clothes from yesterday after changing into my pyjamas. I changed from my pyjamas into my jeans - which were so worn out the knees were now just threads – and a navy blue shirt with silver wings on the back.

Once I'd tidied up my room slightly I went downstairs to see Jinx already getting things out for me to start breakfast. God I love that girl. I kissed the top of her head as I entered the kitchen and took the carton of eggs she was carrying to the kitchen counter. 'Could you please get out the frying pan, hon.' As she did this I got out the container of flour from the pantry.

I took the frying pan from Jinx as she held it towards me. I smiled and kissed her forehead. 'Thanks baby.' I got a large mixing bowl from the cupboard and put in flour, eggs, milk and chocolate chips. They were Jinx's favourite but I only made them for special occasions or when she was sick. Or sometimes when I just felt like spoiling her.

By the time the flock got to the front door – I'm guessing they flew instead of Fang teleporting them all – I had started on the toast. I opened the door to see Iggy, behind him was Nudge, then Gazzy, then Angel. Taking up the rear was Fang. 'Okay Max, where's the kitchen.' I looked at Iggy like he was insane. 'Why?'

'So I can start breakfast.' I raised an eyebrow and looked at him even though he couldn't see me he looked in my direction. 'Why should you start breakfast?' Now everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. 'Because who else is going to cook. Jinx, she's six and I doubt knows how to crack an egg. And no offence Max but your cooking is exactly…well um how do you say it…edible.'

I wasted a glare on Iggy. 'If you're going to be joining Jinx and I for breakfast you'll eat what's put in front of you.' I informed them with steel in my voice. The flock look unsurely at each other. I turned on my heel and walked into the kitchen. I heard Fang think to Angel. _Set it up._ A second later it sounded like he was talking to the whole flock and not just Angel.

_Okay guys. She's feeding my daughter the same food she's feeding us. It can't be that bad._ I chuckled slightly. Boy where they in for a surprise. I walked into the kitchen to see Jinx squeezing some orange juice and pouring the juice into a glass jug with designs all over it. As she put the now juiceless orange halves in the bin I started moving plates piled high with toast, bacon strips, pancakes and a large bowl of scrambled eggs, as well as seven clear plates to put the food on.

Jinx got the knives and forks and set the table nicely and also putting the glasses in front of each plate as she'd seen be do countless times. The flock entered the kitchen, which was quite large. So large in fact that I'd been able to fit the table from the dining room which seats six as well as the table that what already in the kitchen which seats two. I told the flock to sit down which they did.

Fang sat at one end. On his right was Angel then Gazzy. On Fang's left was Igy then Nudge. Then a spare seat then the other end of the table, which is were I sit. To my left and right there was a spare seat then Gazzy or Nudge. Jinx sat in the seat on my left, which was next to Gazzy.

I looked at Gazzy with a bored look on my face. 'Gazzy it would be highly appreciated if you refrained from letting loose any of your "special" gifts. Which would undoubtedly ruin the meal.' Iggy looked sceptical. 'I don't think anything could ruin whatever it is that you call cooking.'

This time I didn't waste a glare on Iggy. Instead I resorted to lacing my words with steel and making them drip with venom. 'Prepare to eat you words. And since you are about to be the ex-best chef I think you should have the first taste.' Everyone except Jinx and Fang cracked up laughing but when they saw that I was perfectly serious they stopped. All except Iggy who could see the look on my face, but Angel must have told him because his eyes went wide with horror and alarm.

'Are you insane. I'm not eating you cooking.' The rest of the flock, including Fang, nodded their heads in agreement. 'Fine then you can starve for all I care.' I reach over and picked up Jinx's plate and put on some bacon rashes, scrambled eggs, pancakes and hash browns. I then put the same amount on mine.

Jinx's eyes widened and filled with happiness when she spotted the choc chip pancakes in front of her. 'Oh, thank you so much mummy. You know these are my favourite.' And she dug in as she did this the flock looked at her with horror in their eyes and the mouths agape. Did they really think I'd poison my own daughter? If so then they're dumber then I thought.

I started eating as well but after telling Jinx to eat the rest of the food on her plate then she could have seconds. I looked up to see the flock now looking at Fang who was cutting a small piece of pancake from the large circle and then slowly putting it in his mouth.

He chewed once, then twice then swallowed. The flock held their breath waiting for Fang to keel over. Which he didn't. Instead he smiled slowly before taking a larger bite then finished off the rest of the pancake. It wasn't the prettiest sight to see, be-lieve me. 'Jeez Fang, could you be anymore disgusting when you eat?'

He looked a little bit taken aback before opening his mouth and say to me, 'You haven't seen disgusting,' and as he said this little bits of pancake went everywhere. 'I just did. And obviously you can. And now that Fang hasn't keeled over from mass food poisoning will you eat already.'

The flock looked to Fang who just smiled and nodded enthusiastically at them. The moment the rest of the flock tasted the pancakes a round of moans filled the room. Then a thump. And I smiled. My job was done. I had gotten my revenge. I turned to Jinx and…

**Hehehehehehe. I'm sure you hate me right now. Considering…I JUST KILLED THE FLOCK!! AND MAYBE JINX TOO!! Maw hahahahaha blegh fur ball. Nawh I'm just kidding…about the fur ball I mean. Or am I. Anyways. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about before I was on bit of sugar high. And sorry for lack of update. I'm not gonna try and excuse my laziness. I'm just gonna say I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Even though it is kinda short. **

_Previously on __**On Your Own**_

The flock looked to Fang who just smiled and nodded enthusiastically at them. The moment the rest of the flock tasted the pancakes a round of moans filled the room. Then a thump. And I smiled. My job was done. I had gotten my revenge. I turned to Jinx and…

_Currently on __**On Your Own**_

…smiled. Oh relax I didn't kill them. They were moaning because the food tasted so good. I should know, I read they're minds. And that thump…yeah that was just Tyler.

Who's Tyler you may ask well lets just say he's my boyfriend. He had been on a business trip in Mexico and had just gotten back. The thump was his duffel bag hitting the floor. Just in case you're you now wondering Tyler is human. He was the first human other then mum, Ella and Jeb that I'd trusted with my secret.

And don't worry I'd had Jeb check him out before I told him. See there's just something about Tyler that makes him stand out from everyone else. That makes him unique. Well I know that everyone is unique except for maybe twins but there was something about him that made him even more unique then most.

Anyways back to the story. Jinx smiled back at me and we stood at the same time. We nodded at each other before running around the table and a very confused flock – they haven't yet noticed Tyler standing in the door way his arms wide ready to embrace Jinx and I in a hug – and jumped into his open arms.

He picked Jinx up and hugged her. Then put her down. She ran back to her seat and Tyler embraced me. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and we smiled at each other, that is…before my hand slid up his neck and pulled his head roughly to mine capturing his lips with mine.

My other hand tangled in his hair and one of his hands slid from my waist and up my back, making my shirt ride up slightly. His tongue licked my bottom lip and my mouth slid open without any hesitation. As Tyler and I kissed everyone else seemed to just disappear that is until someone cleared their throat, and I have a pretty good idea who.

I detached my lips from Tyler's and turned just my head to look at Fang, a bored look plastered on my face. 'May we help you?' Fang glared at me and Tyler chuckled. I turned back to face him. 'What's so funny?'

'My Max, always using that bored yet sarcastic tone of hers.' I laughed softly and pecked him on the lips before detangling my hands from his hair and his from my waist. 'Come on, I made breakfast.'

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the spare seat next to Nudge. He sat down and started to put food on his plate. He didn't eat as much as I did but he sure did eat a lot. I looked up at the flock to see them staring at Tyler, their faces painted with confusion. 'Oh, guys this is Tyler, my boyfriend. Tyler this is Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and um…Fang.' I said pointing out each of them. As I said Fang's name I looked down at my plate but I didn't know why. They're the flock. My _ex_-flock. Tyler, flock, flock, Tyler. Now that that's over and done with.' I paused to take a breath and looked up at the flock to see them still staring at Tyler with confusion on there faces. 'You were all about to tell me what you thought of my cooking. See a few years back I couldn't cook for squat but that's all changed now.' I explained to Tyler and he made a face as if he was remembering the days when I couldn't cook worth squat. Although I don't see how that is at all possible 'cos when I met Tyler it was after I learned to cook.

Tyler smiled at me, 'I just can't see it.' His smile pushed my previous thoughts to the back of my mind. I smiled back at him before looking at the flock again. 'So, how do you like 'em.'

'Max, these are the absolute best. Even better then Iggy's. Sorry Ig, but I can't lie, not about these. They really are the best and you can't disagree. Is he really your boyfriend? Does he know about your secret or have I just ruined it?" I held my hand up to silence Nudge. "I guess I can't disagree. Actually he's my fiancée. Yes he does, no you haven't." Everyone stared at me open mouthed. Everyone except Tyler and Jinx that is. "Ew, Gaz. Not a sight I wanted I to see." He quickly closed his mouth and just stared wide eyed instead.

I surveyed the flocks' faces. Nudge's was surprised yet joyful. Gazzy's was surprised. Iggy's was shocked and kind of wondering. Angel's was gleeful but also a hint of sadness. Then I looked at Fang. He wasn't gleeful, shocked, or surprised. He wasn't even looking at me. He was glaring daggers and Tyler. I swear if looks could kill then Tyler would be six feet under, pushing up daisies while his corpse deteriorated.

I winced slightly from his glare even though it wasn't directed at me. "When's the wedding?" Fang finally choked out. Although at the end his voice cracked. I could see in his eyes pain, sorrow and something else I couldn't put my finger on. "Two weeks from tomorrow." I answered cautiously. Not sure what his reaction would be. I'm not even sure why I cared how he reacted to the news. I wasn't any of his business in the first place. So why should I care that he cared? I don't know.

I watched as Fang's features became distorted with pain, loss, and agony. The most dominant emotion had to be agony. Not from physical pain but from emotional. I tried to read his thoughts. To gauge how he was reacting but I was hit with a wave of emotions that knocked the breath out of me. Fang stood from his chair so fast that it was knocked to floor. I stared after him gasping as he spun and ran out the front door. I heard him spread his wings and take flight.

Well…That could have gone better.

**Again sorry for the shortness. I would have written more but I've had a constant writers block. Hope you liked it. And I had just originally planned on Tyler being her boyfriend but I thought that a bigger twist was needed. Please tell me what you thought. Loved it, hated it, flames are welcome. Not exactly appreciated but welcome all the same. Tell me if I made any mistakes. But also remember that if you live in America you probably spell a lot of words differently to we Australians so please just keep that in mind. I've had people tell me that I'm spelt things like mum wrong. We spell it with a 'u' not an 'o'. anyways please R and R. reviews appreciated.**

**-ShazzaGirl-**


	6. Chapter 6 first half

Hey sorry for taking so long to update. A lot of you liked the plot twist and one or two of you didn't want Max to even consider going back to Fang. And for the time being she doesn't I have really decided how the story is going to end so yeahs. But anyways even if she's with Tyler not Fang there will still be a few Faxy bit. Anyways on with the story.

Okay , this isn't actually the full chapter. just half of it which will seem really short i know. Well the thing is that i only have three weeks of school holidays left and I want to focus on the Twilight story i'm writing and on reading some of the books i got for christmas and my birthday. so yeh. the next half of the chap will be later on. thanks for understanding.

**FANG**

How did this happen. How did Max have a baby and how did she become engaged to this dweeb. And more so how could Max not tell me that I had a child. How could she do that to me? How could she not tell me about my own daughter? That was just low. _But Fang, remember she didn't think that you cared enough about her to be happy that you had a daughter. You can't blame her for not trying to find you. And the least you could do is be happy for her now._ How can I be happy for her? Just seeing those two together made me feel as if I was being ripped to shreds by Erasers.

_You need to try. You saw how happy she was with him. Jinx and Tyler are her family now. And can you honestly hate her for moving on. She thought you didn't love her Fang. And then the School impregnated her with your sperm and she got pregnant. Jinx was the last link to you that she had and for her that was enough. Now she's found someone that she can love and know he loves her back._ But I always loved her. Not once did I stop loving her. _God Fang, how can you be so dense. Let's look at this from her perspective. First you kiss Lissa, then you leave the flock, then you flirt with Dr. Wonder, **then **you kick her out of her own flock. How do you think that looks to her? _Ok I guess I see your point but I can't just go back there and be happy for her with him, when I so desperately want her to be happy with me._ You don't **have** to be happy. Just pretend._

Then it left. Why does it do this to me? Give me all these cryptic messages that make no sense what so ever then tells me that I should **pretend** to be happy for Max and her fiancé. How could I be happy for them? How? This time he didn't answer me. Damn you! I looked down and noticed that I was above a forest. I turned around and started to fly back in the direction from which I'd come. I felt a vibration against my thigh and pulled my mobile from my pocket. "Yes?" _"Fang! Where did you go?"_ Angel's voice was coated with concern. "I don't know." I answered truthfully. _"What do you mean you don't know?"_ Angel's voice rose in pitch. "I mean I'm flying over a forest that is doesn't seem to end. It's massive." I heard Max chuckle in the background. _**"Angel, tell Fang to stop flying and stay right where he is and just look down at the ground. Okay?" **_

"_Did you get all that?"_ "Yes Angel, I did." So I stopped where I was and stared at the ground. All of a sudden the forest below me shimmered then turned into a house. And not just any house but Max's house. I was so shocked that I momentarily forgot to flap and fell fifty feet before I remembered to flap again. Shit what else can she do? Invisibility, telepath, force fields, speed, and God knows what else. Then look at Jinx. So small yet she could teleport and electrocute people.

**Okay i'm sorry but this is where the first half of chapter six ends. i know u probably hate me write now. but the thing is, is that i've lost inspiration for the story. This only happens when i've made a mistake somewhere in the plot line. Who know i may actually redo chapter six altogether. i don't know. when i know, you'll be the next ones to know. **

**ShazzaGirl**


	7. Soon

**Truly sorry about this, I know how much I hate author's notes. So I know you hate them as well. No one likes them. Not even me, and I'm writing it. Well anyways, I just thought I should tell you, I'm not going to be posting for my Maximum Ride stories for a little while. New high school year at the start of February and it's gonna be a little hectic with the teachers trying to figure out where we are in each of our subjects plus they're going to pile the homework on just like always at the beginning of the new school year. Really am sorry.**

**Also I wanted to start writing a story for Twilight, **_**Visions of Death**_**, for those of you who are interested. So far I think it's a good story, so yeh. **

**After the hectic-ness of the beginning of the school year has passed I should be posting again. So yeh until then, New lives, On your Own, Surprise and View From Heaven. Really sorry about this. You don't have to review to this AN if you don't want to. But yeh when I've written the next chapter of each other these stories then I'll make a mass update, okay? **

**Cool. Thanks for your understanding. **

**ShazzaGirl**


End file.
